Tara's Story
by silentangelawaits
Summary: Tara Uchiha a girl who should be happy? So why isnt she? Well having amnesia can complicate things...Who can she trust? How can you tell truth from lies? What will happen when Tara ends up saving Itachi Uchiha's life? How will Sasuke Uchiha handle the news? What will Tara do when secrets come out...


Tara is a character I created and belongs to me other Naruto characters belong to the creator of Naruto not me so no copy right this is a fan fiction story I have been working on and off for years many different versions but this one lately I have been working on so let me know if this is any good not sure if anyone really reads things on here anymore but I thought id try...

In bold is Tara narrating or telling the story...

(Introduction)

 **Tara's Story...**

 **Most people like to tell you a story about where they came from how they got to a certain point in their life or points and who they are by doing so they lure you least that's what is supposed to happen right?**

 **Me? I'm not going to do that it's not because I want to be mysterious or secretive it's just there's not much to tell as cliché as that may sound its true the reason I say this is not because I find my life uninteresting or boring far from it…**

 **It's just that how do you tell someone about you…who you are yourself and everything when you don't remember who you really are?**

 **Oh, this person has amnesia how cliché right? Well unlike characters in stories or tv shows or anime me my memories didn't suddenly return or I suddenly found out the truth about myself and who I was and everything turns out dramatically or good in the end**

 **No…nothing like that happened instead I was left with questions that I could never answer and that's something iv always had to live with had to accept whether I liked it or not. That may seem like such a terrible thing but iv realised that sometimes in life you don't always need to seek the truth or find those answers.**

 **Believe me for a long time I tried to I searched for a years trying to figure it and to understand what happened why who was I? Where was I from? Did I have any family? What was my real name? I got close but when it came down to it I had a choice and decided it wasn't worth it.**

 **It wasn't worth the suffering I'd endured the pain I had gone through and the affected id had on those around me they didn't deserve to suffer with me so I let it all go cut those strings I had been bound by for so long and was no longer a puppet moving around on strings being moved by someone else.**

 **Instead, I became free became someone I choose to be whether I was supposed to be or not and you know something even to this day I'm glad I made that choice I stand by it and I don't regret it for a second because now…I'm happy…**

 **If you want to know this so called story of mine then I suppose I can indulge you by telling you that this isn't some tragedy or a tale of woe nor is it a happy tale full of sunshine and rainbows nothing like that this is simply my story nothing more nothing less what you make of it is your choice but it is what it is.**

 **Where to start…**

 **Well, I could say something like I suppose I should start from the beginning and then flashback to when I was a child and how it all began and tell you all about me and my life right?**

 **He…yeah right…I don't really remember most of my childhood my memories really began at age 12 but I'd rather not start there it's of no interest to you I can assure you no instead…**

 **Instead, I will just take you to the part of my life where I believe things took a turn one I wasn't expecting or prepared for but then how prepared can anyone be for something?**

 **Well, I should probably introduce myself never really been very good at doing that or talking to people really but I will do my best my name is Tara Uchiha.**

 **So now that's out of the way I will tell you my story…**

 **I was sixteen and living with my brother Sabastian it was just the two of us and that was okay I mean as far as we were concerned we had each other we didn't need anyone else. We shared a small apartment together nothing fancy but it was a comfortable home we didn't have loads of stuff like some people do but we had enough the basics and that was fine.**

 **Details?**

 **Well…It was a small brick house with upstairs and downstairs…two small rooms and a bathroom downstairs was just the living room and the kitchen. We had no attic or cellar or anything like that far as I am concerned was a good thing have you not seen horror movies? Bad things always happen with things like that in a house you're better off without one in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, I digress…so we had the basic rooms and two doors to enter the house a first door that leads into the porch and then the second door to enter the house I always felt same with that system not sure why something so simple yet felt secure you know…**

 **We had a back door made of glass that you lock and but it's a sliding door so once you unlike you just slide the door and its open and visa versa to close it simple right?**

 **So I was sixteen and my brother was 20 so only four years age difference between us which wasn't too bad we both got along we were close. We both worked in Konoha city at the Uchiha company was a huge company that was run by Fugaku Uchiha and had his future heirs Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **They were calling the shots and we followed instructions Sabastian worked in security and was very good at his job him and Kakashi both were between the two of them they were an unstoppable team that kept out the crazy, spies or anyone suspicious nothing could get past them.**

 **As for me, I worked at the reception I know what you're thinking out of all the jobs at the company why wasn't I an advisor or something more than some receptionist? Well, truth be told I had many skills and could have taken another job in the company I just choose to stay on reception. I was far more than some receptionist or secretary.**

 **I organised schedules for both Itachi and Sasuke did research for anything needed did jobs I was given or tasks each day that others in the company couldn't handle or deal with I was as they called valuable asset that could do things that others couldn't I was useful. I did not do any chores for either the Uchiha brothers nothing like that they could get their own damn coffee and that I was no servant.**

 **I know what you're thinking at my age why am I working at not in school? Well, honestly I'd been homeschooled and had been given the opportunity to work at the Uchiha company due to my intellect and skills. So I took it when it was presented to me with no hesitation as far as I was concerned I didn't need any further education I needed what I needed to know. Having a job meant going into the outside world so I figured it was best Sabastian earned money but I wanted to earn my own and not be so dependent on him.**

 **It was Itachi himself who offered me the position obviously it had been discussed with Fugaku the CEO and Sasuke they gave me various tests written and practical I completed them must have impressed them because then Itachi offered me the position. The position he offered wasn't to be a receptionist but to be an advisor I declined that offer which surprised Itachi he asked me why I explained that I wasn't ready for that kind of position. He then asked me what position I would be ready for so I said I said to work at the reception that I would be of most use there he was sceptical but he gave me the position I wanted. I have been there ever since and been offered many different roles but declined them, however, Iv been given different responsibilities and duties or tasks which I fulfil to the best of my abilities.**

 **At this point, you're probably thinking oh blah blah blah blah come on and just get on with the story stop explaining already and just get to the important part I am sick of reading all the description and detail I just want to read the good parts. Well okay I will get to that I just wanted you to understand all this before I jumped into everything else…jeez..calm down…**

 **Anyway so I will mention this last detail then I will then get to everything else…So Konoha City modern day world where ninjas still exist only things are more complicated than they used to be and you don't see them running around the place like before now instead they are more behind the scenes.**

 **Two of the biggest Clans in Konoha basically have the most influence and control of the city and that's the Hyuuga and the Uchiha well besides the Hokage who is more like a president or prime minister their role isn't the same as before but holds the same title and some of its roles responsibilities. Behind all that are vampires…werewolves a supernatural that is secret to this city well unless you live here and know the wrong kind of people then your know. How do I know? Well…lets just say I know the wrong kind of people…Gangs such as the Akatsuki lurk around as well as Orochimaru another gang two rival gangs so as you can imagine fighting happens a lot…**

 **So there you go now you know about the city and I bet you're thinking what the hell kind of city is this? Well, I don't blame you for thinking that but every city has its secrets and dark undergrounds or wrong kind of people in it right? So that's about all your important information you need to know about my world well for now anyway…**

 **Now then…I shall now tell you the rest of my story…you may want to grab something to eat or drink because it's a long story…hehe…you heard me...**

Okay so that's just the introduction of Tara telling you the story so far hope that will give you enough to keep you interested so if you guys like it then I will add chapters and carry on adding the rest of the story for you so please leave a review...Well I enjoyed writing it so I am happy to do more but that is up to you the reader...

Naruto is an anime iv always liked and I used to RP online with people so I created Tara Uchiha my favorite character of mine to be honest that I made anyway I guess only time will tell...

Hope you enjoyed the read... :)


End file.
